


A personal split.

by RiethTheLost



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 06:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiethTheLost/pseuds/RiethTheLost
Summary: Mei uncovers the real reason D.va is always smiling.(Takes place after chapter 11 of Rebuilding from Scratch, or nearly that)





	A personal split.

**02:00 hours, Watchpoint Gibraltar.**

Mei walked through the halls of the watchpoint, returning to her quarters. Up late working on Snowball after a short circuit, she was dead on her feet. As she passed Hana's room, she stopped. The door was open. She glanced around, but there was no sign of her. She stepped inside, and quietly called Hana's name. After all, she didn't want to wake up the base if it turned out Hana had just headed out to get a midnight snack. But as she searched, she found Hana wasn't in her room, or in the mess. Growing concerned, she headed back to the lab where she'd repaired snowball- a couple of the smaller parts of the MEKA had been moved down there for repairs, possibly they just missed each other in the hall. When she arrived, she found Hana wasn't there either. Now her concern was great enough that she walked up to the intercom, and spoke into it.

"Athena? Do you know where Hana is?"

After a moment, the AI spoke. "Agent Song is currently in the hangar."

Mei nodded, then realized the AI probably couldn't tell unless there was a camera mounted on the front of the intercom. "Thanks, Athena."

"You are welcome, Agent Zhou."

Mei made her way down to the hangar, and underneath the Orca, a smaller repair station stood where it had been brought when Hana had been brought back to Gibraltar. The MEKA stood in it now, various parts strewn across tables. With their lack of an on-site engineer, there was no real way to repair it, so it sat in disrepair. Then she noticed a shape move near the MEKA's foot. A pillow stuffed up against the leg, and a blanket wrapped around her, Hana curled up against the MEKA, sleeping fitfully. Mei paused, then stepped forwards. "H-hana? Are you alright?"

Hana sat upright quickly, gasping. Then she turned, and saw Mei. She started to curse in Korean, but stopped herself. "Mei... what're you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same... it's nearly 3 in the morning."

Hana flushed red, then tried to avoid the question. "How'd you know I wasn't in my room?"

Mei shook her head. "You left the door open, Athena told me where you were. And you didn't answer my question."

Hana sighed, knowing that her only options were to tell Mei the truth, or lie her ass off. She didn't really want to lie to Mei, so she decided to tell the truth. "I... Alright, I'll tell you, but promise not to laugh at me."

Mei shook her head "I would never."

A little reassured, Hana continued. "Right, well... I have nightmares. Pretty much nightly. Used to be, just knowing my MEKA was nearby was enough to keep me calm enough that I didn't have them, but recently it hasn't been. Especially after Nepal, with my MEKA wrecked, I haven't slept soundly once." She glanced up at the powered down machine. "Not even right up against it."

Mei frowned and approached, kneeling next to Hana. "How long has this been happening?" Her expression showed genuine concern.

Hana shook her head. "Since my first mission as a MEKA pilot. MEKA doesn't like to talk about it, but we lost two pilots on that mission, then another two killed themselves because they couldn't deal with the guilt of feeling like it was their fault. Sometimes I see their faces, sometimes it's the Omnics that killed them, hunting me down." she shivered, even though it was warm in the hangar. Mei leaned in and wrapped her arms around Hana. She returned the hug gingerly, then buried her face in Mei's shoulder.

"Oh god... Hana, I'm so sorry. Y-you always seem so happy, I had no idea."

Hana lifted her head, and she looked grim. "I have to be. I'm D.va, the postergirl for MEKA, and a streamer besides. Almost all of my income is from streaming, and a shell-shocked kid wouldn't draw in views out of anything but pity. And MEKA can't exactly have that as their figurehead." She sighed, then yelped as Mei pulled her into her lap, holding her close and leaning against her pillow. Soon though, her tiredness overcame her, and she yawned loudly. Mei continued to hold her, so she closed her eyes and soon slipped into sleep.

Mei stayed awake for almost an hour after Hana fell asleep, leaning against the MEKA's leg and listening to the sounds of the base. Occasionally, Hana would shift in her sleep, and Mei would adjust to compensate. Once, Hana started shaking, even letting out a quiet whimper. When that happened, Mei moved her hand into Hana's, and held it tight. It seemed to work, Hana stopped shaking. Eventually, Mei too fell asleep.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**10:00 hours, Watchpoint Gibraltar.**

Sunlight shined in through the open door to the hangar, and it woke Hana first, who slowly lifted her head, looking around before noticing Mei. Once she did, she slowly extricated herself, trying unsuccessfully not to wake the older woman. Mei opened her eyes, smiling. "Good morning Hana. Did you sleep better?"

Hana, as surprised at the answer as Mei seemed to be, nodded. "I did... Thank you, Mei. I feel like I really needed to tell someone all that. Maybe it'll help me deal with it. In any case, sleeping here seemed to."

Mei got to her feet, then helped Hana up. "Well, in the future, any time you need someone, I'm there. No matter what. No one should go through something like that alone." Mei's expression darkened.

Hana spoke before thinking, and immediately regretted it. "Like you had to?" Her expression shifted to one of horror at her own words. "Oh god, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

Mei cut her off. "It's alright, I know you didn't mean any harm... but yeah. That is what I meant. I have nightmares too." Mei smiled again, which startled Hana even more than her not being offended by what Hana had said. "Hey, maybe together, we can beat our nightmares. Then we'll stop having them."

Hana smiled back. "Maybe we can."

As Mei turned to leave, she looked back over her shoulder at Hana. "Remember Hana, my door's always open for you."

"And mine for you." Hana called back, before turning back to her MEKA to examine a broken component. "Jeez, you'd never think a little snow would do this much damage..."


End file.
